Broken marriages and New Beginnings
by russian-royal
Summary: Mac's marriage is going down hill and Harm is there to support her.
1. Default Chapter

JAG Headquarters

Major Mackenzie's Office

Work. That was the only thing on Mac's mind. Well, that and her relationship with Harm and Brumby, her husband. Harm had been acting the same, even though she believed he would change towards her after she married Brumby he hadn't. And she was very grateful for that. Brumby on the other hand had changed and not for the better. He wasnt acting like the sweet and nice person she had meet, but rather much like a stuborn and arrogant person.

She was so deep into her toughts that she didnt hear Harm knock on her door. Or see when he opened the door and stood in front of her desk.

"Mac." Mac!"

"What!?..Oh sorry, I didnt hear you come in." said Mac.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"No, why would you say that?" she answered.

Her answer had no changed his opinion that something was wrong, but for now that would have to do. "No reason, listen I was wondering if we could go over the Peterson case."

"Yeah sure."

"How about I stop by your house, make you dinner, and then we can discuss the case.?"

Mac tought she had just misunderstood what he had just said. It wasnt that he hadnt cooked dinner for her before, he had, and great dinners. But he hadnt since she got married with Brumby. "Sure." she answered. Brumby was on a mission and wouldnt be back until the next morining.

"Great, I'll see you tonight." Harm said.

Mac just smiled, and she was still smiling when Harm left her office seconds after.

The rest of the day at JAG passed uneventfully. To which Mac was very thankful.

Mac's Apartment

Mac was just finishing gettting dressed when she heard a knock at the door. When she asked who it was she wasnt surprised to hear it was Harm. When she opened the door there he was, the man that deep down she really loved and loved her back. She felt she was a bad wife for not really being in love with her husband, but she tought she would begin to, sooner or later.

Harm just stared at Mac. She looked beautiful, even if she had no makeup on and was just wearing shorts and a tank top she looked absolutely beatiful.

They stared at each other for what seemend like an eternity each deep in their own toughts. Finally, Harm broke the silence. "Should i get started on the dinner." "Yeah sure." Mac answered still a little startled. When she closed the door and turned around Harm was already at the kitchen. Looking through her refrigeratot. "I decided to make a salad and some pasta, is that fine?" "Sure, sounds great." Thats when she realized that she had to forget about Brumby and just think abou the wondeful night she was going to have with Harm. Or so she touhgt........

Hope you guys enjoy the story, its the first one I write. Please write reviews, telling me if I should continue. Thank you


	2. Beginnings of a Broken Soul

Mac's Apartment

The evening seemed to be going very well, they had told stories to each other and laughed all the way through, but they hadn't discussed the case, which Mac thought was the purpose of Harm's visit. But right now she didn't care, she was having such a great time she didn't mind at all. Her thought seemed to linger to long because Harm was asking if she was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine, just went to another world for a moment." she answered. When she looked up she saw Harm cleaning up the table and setting everything inside the sink. She got up to help, but he told her that he could handle it, to go watch some TV. until he was done. She didn't argue and went to the living room.

"Hey, stranger." Harm said a couple of minutes later.

"Hey." Mac answered.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"The news."

"Don't you get enough of that at work!? I thought you would watch a chick flick or something." he said with laughter obviously in his tone.

Mac didn't answer, she, again, had gone into a deep thought about Brumby. Should she have married Brumby? Should she leave him now that she didn't love him?, It was obvious she couldn't try to kid herself, she didn't and would never love Brumby. Concern was now rising within Harm. This was the third time today Mac was lost in a thought, something had to wrong.

"Mac what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know you better than that."

"Nothing very important, believe me."

"I don't, and plus anything that has to do with you is important." he stated.

She looked up at him and that's when he saw a tear drop down her cheek. "Thank you" she said.

Immediately Harm was by her side. "Mac what's wrong? Please tell me." Instead of answering she just leaned against him and started to cry. At first Harm was surprised by Mac's actions but before he could think of anything else he was comforting her. As he rubbed his hand back and forth across her back he told her that it was ok and that she could tell him anything. Mac was comforted by his words and decided to tell him what was on her mind.

"Harm, the thing is.....I have problems with....."

She didn't get to complete her statement when Brumby walked in through the door. He was as surprised to see them and they were to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Brumby asked looking at Harm.

"Oh, we were just working on a case."

"And for that you have to make Mac cry and them comfort her." Brumby said, jealousy increasing.

"He didn't make me cry, Mic. And what are you doing here anyways?"

"The case was closed earlier than anticipated and I thought I would surprise you, but I guess you surprised me." At this point his jealousy had increased to anger and at all times he was looking from Mac to Harm.

"I should get going. We'll work on the case tomorrow." Harm said.

"Ok. Bye Harm. Thank you again."

"No problem. Bye. Good to see you Brumby."

Brumby didn't even answer him.

Harm hadn't finished going down the stairs when Brumby began yelling at Mac.

Note: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter as well. And that the spelling is better.


	3. Changes come every morining

"We were working on a case." Mac answered, but contrary to Brumby she was calmed.

"I don't want him in our house ever again, did you hear me?"

"This is my house too and I can invite anybody that I want. Plus Harm is my closest friend and he will be welcomed here."

"No you can't, and Harm will never set foot here again. You ungrateful bastard."

Mac thought she had heard wrong. Had Brumby just called her an ungrateful bastard? She was reassured when she heard the words escape Brumby's lips once again.

"I marry you and give you the best life and this is how you pay me. You cheat on me with Harm." Mac was no upset her husband had just accused her of cheating, this was the time to set things straight. "I did not cheat on you with harm, or anybody for that matter." "Yeah sure" Brumby said. "Listen Brumby, I think we should get separated this is not working out. I don't love and I don't deserve you."

"What did you say!? That you don't love me." He said answering his own question. Mac was now getting scared of Brumby's tone. "Now I know you are a bitch." He couldn't hide his anger anymore, before he could say anything else his palm went across her cheek, bringing pain to Mac's face immediately. Mac couldn't believe what Brumby had just done. What she never wanted to happen, happened. She married an abusive man. But before she could react and answer back to him, she felt his fist go straight to her eye. This hit now sent her to the floor. Mac knew that now Brumby had passed the line. When she tried to tell him to stop she felt him kick her across her stomach. He then continued to kick in the same place and later on kicked her on her legs. Mac had gone unconscious, mostly to forget what was happening to her. As she was waking up she heard Mic say " I hope you learned your lesson." As she saw him leave to the bedroom she thought she could call the police but that would just bring more trouble. She decided to wait until the morning after he left to leave the house, to go to the house of the only person she could trust. There was no thinking it through she had to get out.

She got up, with a large groan escaping her, and went to the couch. There she began to cry until she fell asleep.

Next Morning, Mac's Apartment

When she awoke she noticed that Mic had already left, thank god. Her internal clock told her that it was o630, she had just enough time to go to Harm's apartment before he left to work. Yes, she was going to Harm's apartment, where she would feel safe. she didn't bother to see how her bruises were, from the pain, that had increased over the night, she knew it was bad. She went into the bedroom and retrieved a bag. Inside she placed to extra sets of clothes and a uniform. And some toiletries. The cash she had handy and her case files were placed inside her briefcase along with her laptop. She decided that she couldn't take anymore things it would be too obvious when Mic returned home.

As she left her apartment and entered the garage she began to think about what had happened the night before. She couldn't stay there if Brumby did it once he would surely do it again without remorse. she began to cry again but she entered her car and drove to Harms' apartment. She needed to see to feel him. That's when she stopped crying and knew she was doing the right thing.


	4. The truth is revealed

Harm's Apartment

Harm was getting ready to go to work, he really wanted to get there on time. He wanted to talk to Mac about last night. He had stayed up all night thinking about what had happened. He wanted to tell Mac that he was sorry and that he shouldn't have gone to her house and made her dinner. Although he didn't really believe he knew it was the right thing.

Road to Harm's Apartment

Mac was now a few blocks away from Harm's apartment. She didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to tell Harm that Brumby had hit her, but she did know that she needed to see Harm to talk to him. It was the only comfort she would have.

Harm's Apartment

Harm was picking up his briefcase when he heard a knock at the door. "Who could it be at this time" He said aloud to himself. When he reached the door he opened it without even asking or seeing who it was. As soon as he opened the door completely he saw who it was, Mac. What was she doing here so early in the morning, and without uniform. Se was going to be late for work, Harm thought. "Hey." Harm said. He didn't notice the bruise in her eye because Mac was wearing dark sunglasses but he did feel like something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Harm asked with deep concern in his voice. "Can I come in?" Mac asked trying to hold back tears. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry" Mac stepped through the door and went to place her bag on the chair facing the counter.

"Harm I need to talk to you about something. But I don't know how to say it."

"Mac I need to talk to you. I feel bad about yesterday night, I shouldn't have gone to your house and made you dinner. Brumby was right......"

He was cut of by Mac. "Please don't say that." "It's the truth Mac, your married and I should respect that. I shouldn't go to your house anymore......" Harm continued and Mac wanted him to stop. Brumby was right and neither was Harm. "Harm!" The tone in Mac's voice caught Harm's attention and he turned to look at her straight in the eyes only to see her remove the sunglasses and reveal her bruise, which how now turned into a green purple color. Harm couldn't think of what to say and Mac looked down as if ashamed at what had happened. then the thought hit Harm, Brumby had done this to her because of what happened yesterday night. The rage increased within Harm every second and he started to turn red.

"Did Brumby do this to you!!?" Harm asked anger all over. "Yes...." Mac answered still looking down. That's when she began to cry. Harm walked towards her. He took his hand and raised her chin forcing her to look at him. That's when he clearly saw the bruise. Brumby had obviously used all his force to hit her. "I'm going to kill him!!!! I'm going to kill him!!!!" Harm scram. "Harm please...." "Oh my god, Mac what happened? What did he do to you? Are you alright?" All this questions suddenly filled Harms' thoughts, he didn't even know how to ask them. "Harm could I sit down." "Of course." He placed his hand on her back which brought a small groan from Mac, but Harm decided to ignore it, and lead her to the couch. Mac sat down and Harm was right next to her.

"After you left we started to argue. He said you couldn't go to our house anymore and then he accused me of cheating on him. I told him that I didn't cheat on him and that you could go to our house anytime I wanted you to. Then I told him that we should separate because I didn't love and that's when he got really mad..." Mac began to cry and Harm told her to continue. He didn't deny the fact that he was surprised that Mac had told Mic that she didn't love him, but that was he least concern right now. "He slapped me and then he punched me, and he throw me on the floor. then he started kicking me and he continued to kick and he didn't want to stop...." Mac couldn't continue she was now crying hysterically. The only thought of Brumby kicking Mac made Harm go mad. How could he hurt Mac? He was supposed to love her not hurt her. That's when Harm realized that the groan Mac had made a few minutes ago was because of the pain she was going through. "I'm sorry Mac." Harm said sitting closer to her. Mac then leaned into Harm's chest and began to cry for what seemed forever. Harm placed his hand on her back and began rubbing her back, where he believed she wasn't hit. "Its ok Mac. I'm here now, nobody is going to hurt you." Although Harm was telling Mac these words all he wanted to do was kill Brumby.

Mac continued to cry and once in a while she would tell him thank you or say other words that Harm couldn't really distinguish. Mac finally looked up at Harm and Harm say that her eyes were swollen and tears were streaming down her eyes. He gently placed his thumbs on her cheeks and wiped away the tears. "Harm could I stay here I don' t want to go back to my apartment." "Of course Mac, you didn't even have to ask. I'm going to call the admiral and tell him that we are not going to work. Hold on. I'll be right back." Harm went into his bedroom and called the admiral. He told him that Mac wasn't feeling well and that he was going to take her to the hospital. The admiral told him that they could take the day off and that if Mac wasn't feeling better the next day to stay home as well. Harm thanked him and hung up.

When Harm walked into his kitchen he saw that Mac was now standing next to his counter. "The admiral said we could take off today and tomorrow off if you didn't feel better. Don't worry I didn't tell him what happened." Mac looked up and Harm realized that she was crying again. He walked towards her and he heard her say "Can you hold me" It was so low Harm barely heard it. But he hugged her and told her that he would always be there to hold her.


	5. Helping you

Harm's Apartment

"We should take you to a hospital, Mac." Harm said getting her a glass of water. Mac had finally stopped crying and Harm had managed to calm her after what seemed an eternity.

"I don't want to go to the hospital. They're going to ask questions and I won't know what to answer, and I don't want to answer them." Mac answered taking the glass of water Harm had placed in the counter in front of her. "Thank you." she said motioning to the glass. "No problem." Harm responded. They sat in silence for a while, as Mac drank her water.

"Mac I don't mean to push you put you should probably have somebody look at those bruises. They are going to get worse if you don't have them treated." Harm said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I don't want to! Can't you understand that!?" Mac scram. Harm stepped back, shocked by Mac's reaction. "I'm sorry, Harm. Its just....I don't want to have to explain to them that my husband beat me." Mac said. "No, I should me the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." Harm said. At that Harm got up from the chair and got an ice bucket from under the sink. then as quickly as he had done that he filled the ice bucket with ice. "Can you follow me?" Harm asked. Mac wondered what Harm was up to but she accepted and got up from the chair, with some pain springing from her back, and followed Harm. She followed Harm into his bedroom and then into the bathroom. Harm then pointed towards the sick area, in an area that was empty. "Sit." Harm just said, as if he knew Mac would do it. "Yes, sir.' Mac said and then smiled, for the first time since she had gotten to Harm's place.

Mac went and sat down again with some pain. She saw Harm searching through a closet and wondered what he was looking for. Moments later Harm stepped out and Mac realized he had a small towel in his hand, ending her curiosity. Harm walked towards her and placed the towel next to Mac, and then placed some ice on the top, and last covering the towel. "If you won't let the doctors help you, your at least going to let me help you." Mac smiled, she was touched by Harm's words and actions and for the first time she completely forgot about the night before.

Harm placed the towel on Mac's cheek bringing a slight shiver to her body. "Is it ok?" Harm asked. "Its perfect." Mac answered.

"I'm sorry Mac for what happened to you." Harm said.

"Why should you be sorry you had nothing to do with it."

"Yes I did, I'm your partner and your my best friend I should have been there to protect you. God, I think Brumby must be the stupidest man alive."

"Why would you say that?"

"He is your husband his supposed to help you not hurt you. And how can he possibly hit you, if you were my wife I would put you in a glass box so nothing would ever hurt you."

"Thank you, that was the nicest thing anybody has said to me." Without even Mac noticing a tear fell down her cheek. Why was she crying? she thought as soon as she realized that she was. Harm noticed she was crying and he softly placed his thumb on her cheek to wipe the tears away. He then removed the towel from Mac's cheek and placed new ice in it. But before he could place the towel in Mac's cheek again she was leaning towards him and had her arms wrapped around him. Hugging him. Harm was surprised at first but then he quickly hugged her back. He placed his hand on her back, forgetting about the bruises, put before he could remove his hand Mac had let out a loud groan.

"I'm sorry Mac." he said, quickly breaking the hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its ok don't worry. And you would never hurt me."

"Mac we should take you to the hospital, you have to have your stomach and your back checked, you could have a fracture. You need to place some type of medication on and have some gauze on." Harm said, hoping she would agree this time.

"Harm, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you be the one to do it. I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't want strangers looking at me and examining me. And to tell you the truth I don't like hospitals. I would feel a lot more comfortable if you did it. Please."

"Mac, its not that I don't want to do it, its just I'm not experienced."

"Harm please." Mac said looking straight into his eyes. "Please." This time she said like she was asking him for a huge favor.

"Ok Mac. I'll do it, but if you don't feel better in two days your going to the hospital." Harm said. "And you better follow my directions."

"Of course I will. Thank you so much Harm you don't know how much this means to me." And at that she hugged him once again.

_To be continued_...............

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Bandages don't always cure

"Ok Mac, I'll do it but if you don't feel better in two days your going to the hospital." Harm said. "And you better follow my directions."

"Of course I will. Thank you so much Harm, you don't know how much this means to me." And at that she hugged him once again.

"I'm going to go get a medication I have for bruises and some gauze, I'll be back." Harm said after a few minutes of silence. "Ok." Mac responded.

Harm went into his bedroom and retrieved the two things plus a scissor, which he thought he would need. when he stepped into the bathroom once again he found Mac trying to remove her sweater, without much luck. "Need any help?" Harm asked. Mac looked up a little startled, she hadn't heard him come in. "Yeah, please. It hurts."

"Well its good you have your own private doctor." Harm said with a smile on his face, as he set the things he brought from his bedroom next to Mac. He helped Mac remove her sweater, without trying to think much about Brumby and what he did to her. Mac was now in the tank top she had underneath her sweater and Harm couldn't stop but think how beautiful she looked even under the circumstances. His thought quickly vanished when Mac spoke. "Is the medication going to sting?" "A little, but a tough marine like yourself can handle it." Harm said. Harm's answer brought a smile to Mac's face and he was glad she had smiled once again. As Harm removed the medication from its package and unwrapped the gauze, Mac lifted her shirt just enough to see her bruises. Harm looked up, and for the first time he saw the bruises along her stomach and back.

"Oh my god!" Was the only thing Harm could get out. Mac's bruises had turned a purple tone with green and they were slightly swollen. "Don't worry they probably look worse than they fell." Mac said not even convincing herself. "I doubt that. How could Brumby do this to you?" "I've asked myself the same question a thousand times but I just want to forget about it. Can you please just put the medication ." Mac said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Harm said. "Don't forget its going to sting a little." He added. Harm placed a small amount on his hand and then softly placed his hand on Mac's stomach.

Mac grimaced at the effect the medication had on her skin.

"I thought you said it only stung a little!?"

"I'm sorry. do you want me to go buy something else."

"No its ok, just do it quick please. I want to get this over with."

"I'll try to do it as fast as I can without hurting you." Harm did try to do it as fast as he could a within a couple of minutes he already had finished placing the gauze as well, to which Mac was very grateful.

"Thank you Harm. I really appreciate it." Mac said as Harm was picking up, and she was trying to put on her sweater.

"Don't mention it, its the least I can do for my best friend." Said Harm as he helped Mac with her sweater.

"Thank you" Mac said again.

"Do you want to eat something?" harm asked, as they were leaving the bathroom. "You must be hungry."

"Do you have any fruit?"

"Yeah, do you want a fruit salad?" he asked.

"That would be nice." Mac answered.

"One fruit salad coming up" Mac followed Harm into the kitchen although he had told her to relax in the couch.

"You're already breaking my rules." Harm said. "I want the company." Mac said as she sat in the chair. With that answer Harm couldn't possibly argue.

They didn't talk much as Harm was preparing the fruit salad and it stayed like that even after he handed her a cup with the fruit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to put the next chapter, but I've had a lot of homework. Please review. Thank You!!


	7. Jobs and movies

JAG Headquarters

Brumby had walked into the office after several hours at court. He hadn't even reported himself to the Admiral. He expected to see Mac in her office, but when he looked inside her office he was surprised to see that she wasn't there. Walking passed Harm's office he noticed he wasn't there either. Where could they be, he thought. Maybe on a case he quickly guessed. At that moment the admiral stood in front of him.

"Welcome back. I wasn't aware that you were here today."

"Thank you, sir. The case was wrapped up early, sir. I came back yesterday." Brumby answered.

"How come you are not with Mac?" The admiral asked.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, Harm called this morning and said Mac wasn't feeling well and that they were going to take the day off. Haven't you told Mac that you are back?"

Brumby was mad at this point but he tried to hide it. If he said the slightest thing he could loose his job. But he couldn't help but think that Mac hadn't come to work to spend the day with Harm. What a bitch, he thought.

"I wanted to surprise her today at the office." Brumby said quickly so that the admiral wouldn't suspect anything. "Is she alright, sir?" Brumby asked, trying to act concerned.

"I don't know Harm hasn't called back."

"I'll call her and go straight home after work to see how she is doing."

"Why don't you take the day of and go take care of your wife." The admiral suggested.

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I have a lot of work. Plus Harm is there, I'm sure he will take good care of her." Brumby said with a smile. "Now, if you would excuse me, sir."

With that he walked towards his office.

Now, not only was Mac going to pay, Harm was going to pay as well for taking her away from him, Brumby thought as he closed the door to his office.

Harms' Apartment

Harm and Mac were sitting at the kitchen table trying to work on some cases, but without much luck. Harm didn't feel like working, it was actually the last thing in his mind, but he had accepted just to keep Mac's mind on something else that wasn't Brumby. Brumby. Every time he thought of him he got tense. How could he have done that to Mac he thought over and over again, without much of a conclusion. He made a promise to Mac earlier that he wouldn't do anything to Brumby, but this time he was going to have to break his promise......

"Mac why don't we watch a movie?" Harm asked, hoping she would say yes.

"But were working." Mac said.

"You do enough of that in the office." Harm said standing up from his chair and walking towards Mac at the other end of the table.

"What movie?" Mac asked, with a little bit more of emotion.

"Which ever one you want. I will even watch a chick flick." Harm said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I can't let this offer pass." Mac said standing up as well.

Together they walked towards his living room and Mac sat on the couch.

"What do you have?" Mac asked.

"Well, I have about five movies and one of them is one that you left her the last time you came."

"Can we watch that one?" Mac asked, knowing perfectly well that he was referring to Notting Hill.

"Again? That's like what the 20th time you watch it?" Harm asked laughing.

"I thought you said we could watch any movie I wanted. And plus this is only the fourth time I watch it."

"Ok. We can watch this one. But you owe me." Harm said smiling and turning around so he could put the movie in the DVD player.

Once he was done he went towards the couch and asked Mac if she wanted anything, to which she answered just for him to sit next to her. Harm was surprised at her answer but none the less pleased. He turned off the light in the kitchen leaving only a small lamp in the corner turned on. He walked to the couch and sat next to Mac. Within minutes Mac had snuggled against Harm and was peacefully watching the movie.


	8. I Will Never Leave You

Harm's Apartment

"You sure you don't want anything?" Harm asked Mac for the second time.

"I'm sure, thank you anyway." Mac responded. Harm had stopped the movie when he wanted to get something to drink, Mac on the other hand stayed in the couch.

Harm returned to the living room with a glass of water in hand. He placed the glass on the table and went to turn on the T.V. and DVD player once again.

"You sure you don't mind watching this movie?" Mac asked, thinking that Harm wasn't having a good time.

"I'm having a great time, Mac." Harm said reassuring Mac. Mac smiled and Harm went and sat next to her on the couch. He got the remote and pressed play. Within a few minutes Mac had snuggled against Harm once again.

JAG Headquarters

Brumby was getting ready to go home. The only thing that was on his mind was to get back at Harm and Mac, and he was going to make sure that he did.

Harm's Apartment

Harm hadn't noticed, but Mac had fallen asleep minutes after Harm had put the movie back on. Now that the movie had finished and Harm had finally realized that Mac was asleep he didn't know what to do. Should I wake her up or leave her here to sleep? Harm asked himself as he looked down at Mac.

"Mac." Harm said softly, so as not to startle her.

"Mac." Harm repeated, and he finally got something of a respond. He felt Mac stir and softly heard her ask "Is the movie over?"

"Yes, Mac. come on you need to go to bed." But it was too late Mac had already fall into a deep sleep. Deciding it was to uncomfortable for Mac to sleep in the couch, especially with her bruises, he decided to take her to his bed.

Gently he placed one hand under her head and the other under her knees and picked her up. As soon as he did so Mac snuggled up against him, and Harm wished he could hold her like this forever. He entered his bedroom and softly placed Mac on top of his bed, later covering her with a nearby blanket. He gently kissed Mac on the forehead, and said goodnight. He walked towards the door and turned off the light, without noticing the smile that was spread across Mac's face.

Harm decided to pick up the mess that was in the kitchen and living room, and later to finish working on Mac's cases. He really wanted to help her in some way or another, and helping her with work seemed like something.

When he was done cleaning he went to go check on Mac and saw that she was still fast asleep. He didn't want to fall asleep just incase Mac woke up and needed him, so he decided to watch some T.V, something he never did. He watched T.V for the next hour and so and then decided to go check on Mac once again. As soon as he got up from the couch he heard a knock on the door. Who could it be at this time? Harm thought.

He walked towards the door and opened it, regretting it in the same instance.

"What are you doing here?" Harm asked Brumby not letting him enter.

"You have something that belongs to me. And I want it back." Brumby answered with disgust.

"Nothing here belongs to you, so get the hell out of here." Harm answered getting irritated, he didn't want Mac to wake up and seem him here it would really upset her.

"I don't think so." and with that he pushed Harm and entered the apartment.

Now Harm was really mad, if he did anything to Mac once again he would kill him, not caring if his career was over or even his freedom.

"Get the hell out of my house, you coward." Harm said.

"Not until I get what I came for."

"You lay one hand on Mac and I swear you won't hear the end of it." Harm scram, not caring anymore.

"Is that a threat?!" Brumby asked.

"Take it how you want to." Harm responded.

"Where is that bitch anyways?" Brumby asked.

With that Harm grabbed Brumby by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Don't you ever call her that again, you hear me." Harm said screaming into Brumby's face.

"Why, its the truth?" Brumby said. "You want to know what the truth is, that you are a coward and a dumbass. That's the truth." And with that Harm punched Brumby right in the face. They began to fight, but Harm had the lead in every punch.

With all the commotion Mac had woken up. Wondering what was going on, she thought she heard Brumby's voice but she thought she was just dreaming. She realized she wasn't dreaming when she entered the living room and found Brumby pinned down against the floor, blood all over his face, by Harm.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked, screaming.

Both Harm and Brumby looked her way.

"Hello my love." Brumby said

"Ok, its time for you to go." Harm said making Brumby stand up. He then pushed him towards the door.

"Don't forget me Mac, because I'm coming back to get you. I'll be in your dreams, in the office, every where you look I will be there." Brumby said sending a shiver down Mac's body.

Harm was finally able to get Brumby out of the apartment and he closed the door, making sure he locked it as well. He turned around to find Mac on the floor crying hysterically.

"Its ok Mac, he's gone. I got you." Harm told her when he crouched in front of her. He gently picked her up, not caring if she didn't want him to, or if she would try to stop him. He walked to the couch and sat down placing Mac on his lap. He knew she needed comfort, and he would give to her, after all he loved her. He finally realized that he had admitted to himself that he loved her. But he soon forgot about that when he felt Mac's tears wetting his shirt. "Its ok Mac. Cry all you want." Mac began to shake and Harm placed his hand on her back, making small circles to try and comfort her. He was getting worried about Mac, he didn't know if she would be able to forget about this soon, but he hoped she would. Suddenly he felt Mac look up and their eyes met. "Thank you Harm." Was all that Mac said before she snuggled against Harm as if life depended on that. Minutes passed, but they seemed like an eternity, before Mac finally calmed down. "Can we go to the bedroom? I don't want to be here." Mac asked, with such a soft voice, that it sounded as if she was afraid to ask. "Of course." Harm responded letting Mac stand up before he did. They walked to the bedroom and Mac sat on the edge of the bed, Harm sitting next to her.

"I don't know how to thank you Harm. Not just for tonight or this morning, but for every day you have been there for me." Mac said.

"You don't have to thank me, I do it because you're my best friend and I care deeply for you." Harm said

"Thank you for caring for me. Your the only person that hasn't left me. Please promise me that you will never leave me. Please." Mac said, tears beginning to for in her eyes once again.

"I will never leave you, Mac." Harm said, hugging her, this time as if his life depended on it.


	9. Now and Always

Harm's Apartment

Harm and Mac continued to talk for the next half an hour. They talked about everything from Brumby, to work, to even the past. Mac felt much better after her conversation with Harm, but she was still a little upset about everything that had happened, especially the fact that Harm had confronted Brumby.

"Promise me that you will never do what you did tonight again. He could have hurt you." Mac told Harm.

"He could have hurt you, and that I would not have allowed." Harm said.

"Please, just promise me that you will leave Brumby alone." Mac said with concern. "I can't bear the idea that something might happen to you."

"Mac don't worry about me, ok? But if it makes you feel better I promise to leave Brumby alone." Harm said.

"Thank you." Mac said. "Do you mind if I take a shower? As soon as I'm done I'll leave, I've already taken enough of your time."

"You will do no such thing. You can stay here as long as you need. And, you never take up my time."

"Thank you, Harm, I don't know how to repay for everything you have done for me?"

"Be safe." Harm answered, simply. "Well, how about that shower you asked for?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let me go get you a towel. Do you want me to make some diner while you are bathing?"

"Yeah, sure." Harm went to a closet and retrieved a towel which he handed to Mac.

"I think you know how everything works, but if you need anything just call me ok."

"Sure, thank you." Mac said as she walked into the bathroom, and Harm went into the kitchen. He started to prepare diner, after finally deciding to make some chicken and salad. After about 20 minutes he had made the salad and the chicken was already cooking. "Harm." Mac called. Harm quickly turned off the stove and walked into his bedroom. "Mac, what's wrong?" Harm asked when he found Mac in just a towel at the door of the bathroom. "Nothing really. Its just that in all the hurry I forgot to pack something to sleep in, and I was wondering If you had something I could wear." Mac said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Yeah, of course." Harm said as he handed Mac a NAVY T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "Thank you. Let me just change so we can go eat diner." Mac said turning around and heading for the bathroom. "Sure no problem. It's not done so don't worry about it." With that they both returned to what they were doing.

Minutes later Mac entered the kitchen. "Hey" She simply said before sitting down in one of the chairs of the counter.

"Hey. Nice fashion." Harm responded, smiling.

"Thanks, I'm trying to go for a new look. So what do we have for diner?....Smells good."

"Chicken and salad. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, its sounds great." With that the timer on the oven sounded, letting Harm know that the chicken was ready.

"Go ahead and sit down." Harm told Mac. Mac was about to go set the table when she noticed that it was already set. So she decided to go ahead and sit down. Within minutes they were sitting down eating, and within another couple they were done.

"I've been meaning to ask you how your bruises are healing?" Harm asked still seating in the diner table.

"Ok, I guess. I want to change the bandage in the morning its getting kind of uncomfortable."

"Sure. I'll make sure that I have enough. What do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"I really don't feel like going to work but I'm going to go and talk to the admiral. He should know the truth, especially now that Brumby came." At the use of his name Harm noticed Mac make a look of despise.

"That's a good idea. The admiral should be involved in all this, after all Brumby does work under his command."

"That's what I thought. I just hope soon the whole office doesn't find out about what happened. I don't want rumors starting to spread."

"Well we should get some sleep its pretty late and we have to go to work tomorrow. If you want go to sleep I'll finish cleaning up here."

"That is not happening in a million years. You have done enough, that least I can do is clean the dishes." Mac said as she began taking the plates to the sink.

Minutes later with Harm's help they had finished cleaning all the dishes and the table.

"We should head for bed now." Harm said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get pretty sleepy. Do you have any blankets for the couch?" Mac asked.

"No, Mac, you're taking the bed. you will be more comfortable there." Harm said.

"No, Harm, you have done enough already." Mac said.

"What did I tell you about breaking my rules. You are in pain so you should get the bed. End of discussion."

"Fine." Mac said not sounding very convinced. "But don't complain to me when you wake up sore." She added.

"Don't worry. now. off to bed, you really need the rest."

"Goodnight Harm." Mac said as she kissed Harm softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mac." Harm said back still a little surprised. Minutes later both Harm and Mac were in a deep sleep.

"No! Stop it!.....I'm sorry!" Harm woke in the middle of the night to Mac's screams. At first he thought it would pass and she would stop, but the screams just got louder. Harm got up from the couch and went running to bedroom. He found Mac fighting with the sheets and screaming. He quickly walked to the other side of the bed. He sat on the bed and quickly picked up Mac in his arms. "Mac!...Mac wake up its just a nightmare." He felt Mac calm down, as if she was soothed bu his voice.

"Harm?" He heard her say softly.

"It's ok Mac, its ok. nothing is going to happen to you. I've got you." Harm said as he made circles with his fingers across her back, trying to soot her. That's when he noticed that she was sweating. Poor Mac, Harm thought, she must have had a terrible nightmare.

"Harm, it was horrible, he was coming to get me. I wanted him to stop but he didn't." Mac said, still speaking into Harm's chest, but this time she began to cry and tremble.

"It's ok Mac, it was just a nightmare, just try to forget about it. Harm knew perfectly well that she was referring to Brumby when she said he and all he wanted to do was wish Brumby's death for everything he had done to Mac.

Mac wrapped her arms around Harm, wanting him not to leave. She realized that whenever she was with Harm she felt safe, and that he was truly her best friend.

She looked up at Harm and he looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Are you alright Mac?" He asked with concern.

"I am now." She said. At this she softly kissed Harm in the cheek once again.

"Thank you." Harm whispered into Mac's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"For what?" She asked a little surprised at his words, if anybody had to be thanking it was her.

"For always being there for me and trusting me. I love you, Mac." Harm said. There he had finally been able to tell her how he felt. He loved her and if anything ever happened to her he wouldn't be able to survive.

"I love you, too, Harm." Mac said hugging Harm, tears coming down her cheeks. Although they knew they couldn't take it a step further because of respect for each other and because of the circumstances, they were happy to know that they had a mutual feeling.

After about half an hour Mac had finally calmed down and Harm was able to let go of her.

"I'm going to go get a wet towel. You're sweating too much." Harm said.

Mac just nodded. "Just hurry, I don't want to be alone."

As Harm went to the kitchen and the bathroom looking for what he needed, he couldn't help but think of Mac. Would she always feel this unsafe ands insecure, or was it just because of her dream? He didn't know but he knew that he would always be there for her.

Harm returned to bedroom with a bowl of water and a towel. He placed two pillows under Mac's head, so she could sit up, and began to wet the towel. He gently placed it in Mac's neck, knowing that it would refresh her. He continued to do this until Mac said that she was ok, and that she really wanted to get some rest. Harm went to return the things to there place before going back to the bedroom and saying goodnight. He thought about calling the admiral in the morning so that they could get to the office a little later, at least Mac would have more time to sleep. When he went back to the bedroom he found Mac snuggled, with her eyes closed. She must have been really tired, Harm thought. And he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

He stood next to her and bent down kissing her on the forehead and gently saying. "I love you."

"Don't leave, Harm. Please." Mac said. Harm was a little surprised, he thought she was asleep. "Can you sleep with me? I don't want to be a lone tonight." Mac said.

Harm was again surprised at her request but didn't want to say no. He walked to the other side of the bed and pulled down the sheets and got comfortable. Moments later Mac moved towards him and snuggled against him. She quickly fell asleep, having Harm's arm over her stomach. Harm quickly followed her. This time all they dram about was each other.

Harm's Apartment

Early Morning

Harm woke up at about 6am, to find Mac uncovered by the sheets and on the other side of the bed. He stood up and walked to where she was and covered her with the sheets once again. He decided to call the admiral, and ask for permission to come late to the office. Mac was to be waking up at about this time and he knew she had just gotten a few hours of sleep. He called the admiral and was giving permission for them to arrive in the afternoon. He thanked him, and told him that they had to talk to him once they arrived. He was glad the admiral had giving the permission, this would give Mac at least three more hours of sleep. He went back to the bedroom and decided to sleep a little bit more as well. He got back on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Harms' Apartment

About 10 in the morning

Harm woke up once again. This time he found Mac snuggled against him. Her head on his shoulder and her arm resting above his heart. He was going to wake up and start getting ready, but decided against it. He didn't want Mac to wake up when he moved. But it was to late minutes later he felt Mac move a little.

"Good morning, Harm." Mac said in low voice.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Harm said as he looked down at Mac and say that her eyes were still closed. "Did you sleep well?" Harm asked her.

"Like a baby." she answered finally opening her eyes. She made no intent on moving from her position so he didn't either. She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. "What time is it?" she said when she couldn't see the clock.

"Its about 10." Harm said.

"What?" Mac asked, startled. "Harm were late, we were supposed to be in the office an hour ago."

"Don't worry about it, I called the admiral and he gave us permission to go after lunch to the office." Harm said.

"Oh, thank you. That was very thoughtful." Mac said as she rested her head on Harm's shoulder once again. "I guess this means that we can sleep more." Mac said as she smiled.

"I don't think so, Marine. we have plenty of things to do. Plus I want to take you out for lunch." Harm said, caressing Mac's arm.

"Wow, you are a complete gentleman." Harm continued to caress Mac's arm and she began to laugh.

"A little bit ticklelish are we?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, a little." Mac said still laughing.

"Well, come on Marine, we have to get up."

"But I don't want to. I'm quite comfortable." Mac said.

"I'm sure you are, but we have to get to the office today not tomorrow. Come on, I'll make you a big breakfast." Harm said trying to bribe her to wake up.

"But were going out for lunch." Mac said not falling into it. "But just because you were nice about it I'll get up."

At that Mac got in a sitting position, feeling the pain form her back immediately. She let out a small grimace and Harm notice. "Are you ok?" Harm asked.

"Not really. It still hurts." Mac responded.

"Come on Mac, lets get ready so I can put another medication on and new bandage." Harm said concerned.

"Ok." Mac said getting up from the bed. Harm by her side right away.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get comfortable. Like always call me if you need anything." Harm told Mac. "Ok, thanks, Harm." Mac said.

"I'll be in the kitchen starting breakfast." Harm said.

He went walking to the kitchen and Mac got all her things together and headed for the bathroom.

Long minutes later she entered the kitchen dressed in casual attire. "Hey."

"Hey. I hope you don't plan on going to the office dressed like that." Harm said smiling.

"Very funny, Harm. It's just so my uniform doesn't get wrinkled or dirty with the medication."

"Breakfast is served." Harm said.

He walked to the table and placed a plate of eggs next to one of toast that was already on the table. Mac sat down followed by Harm and they began to eat. Soon they were done and they began to clean up. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll finish up here." Mac said. "Ok." Harm said surprising Mac, it was the first time he had allowed her to do anything.

Mac finished cleaning the kitchen and went into the bedroom. Hearing the shower running she knew Harm was still bathing. She decided to fix the bed and get her things organized. She got some hangers from the closet and hung her close next to Harm's. Minutes later she was done and Harm was still not done. She decided to pick up a magazine she found on his night table. It wasn't very interesting, giving the fact that it was about cars, but it would have to do. As she was nearing the end of the magazine she saw Harm opening the door of the bathroom and stepping out in his uniform. "Your already done with the kitchen?" Harm asked her and she say her holding the magazine in her hand. "With that, my clothes, and the bed." Mac said smiling. She got up from the bed and walked towards him. When she was standing in front of him she fixed his shoulder board. "There." Harm just smiled. Suddenly she felt a pain shoot through her back and she had to hold on to Harm's arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Mac, Mac, are you alright?" Harm asked as he got his other arm and held Mac's free hand, trying to give her more strength. "It hurts Harm." Mac said gasping for breath.

Harm quickly walked her to the bed, knowing that if he let go she wouldn't make it. He sat her down on the bed making sure she wasn't to close to the corner.

"Its ok Mac. The pain is going to pass." Harm said trying to comfort her, without much success. He kneeled in front of her so she could see him.

"No Harm. It really, really hurts." Mac said beginning to let out tears. She rested her head on his shoulder trying to make the pain go away. She grabbed on to the end of the sleeve of his shirt and held on to it, as if by doing so the pain would lessen. Harm could see her knuckles were turning white. "Its ok Mac. Breathe in and out. Oh god, Mac if I could just remove all this pain from you." Harm said, feeling pain for the woman he loved. He felt Mac get a stronger hold of him. Mac began to groan and scream softly because of the pain. "Shhh....Its ok Mac." He began to rock her and went and sat next to her on the bed. "Where does it hurt Mac?" When Mac didn't respond because of the pain he asked her again. "Mac, where does it hurt. This is important." Still holding on to Harm for dear life, she placed her hand on her lower abdomen. "Does your back hurt?" Harm asked. Mac simply nodded. "Does anything else hurt?" Mac shook her head. "Do you want me to take you to a hospital?" Mac shook her head, and Harm knew that it was mostly because she was scared. "Why does it hurt so much, Harm?" Mac managed to ask. "I don't know Mac, its probably a result from the...bruises." Harm managed to say. "Is it getting better?" Harm asked. "A little. But it still hurts a lot. He feels like somebody is shocking me." Mac said. She was still resting against Harm and a few minutes had past, which felt like an eternity, when Mac finally said that she was feeling much better and that the pain had subsided.

Harm was still worried and decided to call the admiral and tell him that they were not going to work, and if he could come by his apartment during his lunch because they needed to talk to him. Hearing that it was urgent the admiral agreed and told Harm to take care of Mac. Harm responded by saying that he didn't even have to ask.


	10. Forever and For Now

Harm's Apartment

About two hours later they heard the door bell and knew it was the admiral. Harm walked to the door and opened it, seeing the admiral on the other side.

"Good afternoon, sir. Thank you for coming, please come in." Harm said opening the door more so the Admiral could go inside. When Harm closed the door he and the Admiral walked into the living room, and they saw that Mac was already sitting on the couch.

"Good afternoon, sir." Mac said.

"Good afternoon, Major. How are you feeling?" the Admiral asked.

"I've been better." Mac answered, smiling.

"What was so urgent I had to miss my lunch time?" the Admiral asked, trying to sound more like a commanding officer than a friend.

"Well, sir, something happened between me and commander Brumby that I would like for you to be aware of." As Mac said this, Harm could sense a different tone in her voice, and for a second he almost thought she sounded scared. "Please sit down, sir. This might take a while." Mac added. The Admiral sat in a chair directly in front of the couch were Mac, and now, Harm, were sitting. Mac began to tell the admiral what happened, starting with the night Harm went to her house to that same morning. As she was telling the story the Admiral asked few questions and Harm added a couple of comments here and there. Once Mac was finished the Admiral was too shocked to say anything. Harm could tell that he felt the same anger he had when Mac had told him what happened. Although Harm couldn't figure out if he felt this anger because of a friendship or because it had happened with two of his officers. He guessed it was a mix of both.

"That son of a bitch..." The Admiral couldn't even finish his statement. "How are you?" the Admiral asked, as if he had just realized what Mac had gone through.

"I'm just glad I came to Harm's apartment before he could have done something worse. Admiral I would like to ask you for a favor." Mac said.

"Anything, Major." the Admiral said.

"I would like to get a divorce and I thought that you could help." Mac said.

"Of course, when I get to the office I'll get right on it. I'm going to give you both the week off. And don't worry Mac when you return to the office commander Brumby will not be there."

"Thank you, sir." Mac and Harm said at the same time.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the office and get working on your case."

"Ok, sir. Thank you again, sir." Mac said.

"Take care of her." the Admiral said facing Harm. Making Harm remember their earlier conversation.

"Always." said Harm. With that they said goodbye and the Admiral left. Harm and Mac walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Are you alright, Mac?" Harm asked. "You look a little tired."

"Thanks." Mac said sarcastically. "But now that you mention it I am kind of tired and I don't feel very good."

"Why didn't you say something?" Harm asked.

"The Admiral was here, I wanted to get the conversation over with."

"Mac, your health is more important than anything." Harm said, as if scolding her. "Why don't you go to bed and rest."

"I've been resting for the past hours, but just to please you I will go and rest."

"Thank you." Harm said smiling, but that smile soon vanished. Once Mac stood from the couch the same pain as before took control of her body. this time Harm had to hold on to Mac completely so she wouldn't collapse. Mac was gasping for breath and was bent over, while Harm tried to see what was wrong.

"Mac are you feeling the same pain as before?" Harm asked. Mac nodded. "I'm taking you to the hospital. You need to see a doctor." Again Mac just nodded, and that's when Harm realized that Mac must have been in a lot of pain to not complain about having to go to the hospital.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Mac said, Harm almost unable to hear her.

"Ok, ok." Harm led her to the bathroom and although she closed the door, he guessed for privacy, he stayed waiting outside. He was really worried about her. He kept wondering what was causing Mac so much pain, and wished he could just make it do away. Minutes later Mac opened the door and Harm saw that she was bent over her hand over her lower abdomen. When she was next to Harm she reached for his hand.

"I'm bleeding." Mac said. Harm knew what she meant and knew he had to take her to the hospital. Although he didn't want to think about it he knew perfectly well what was happening to Mac. But he preferred not to think about it.

"Ok, Mac. We have to go. Can you make it down by yourself.?" Mac just nodded.

After a few struggles they were finally in the car. During the whole way to the hospital Harm was holding Mac's hand. "It's ok, Mac, everything is going to be fine." Although he was trying to comfort her he wasn't sure of anything right now. When they arrived at the hospital Harm made sure that Mac was attended immediately.

They were now in an exam room. Mac was laying on a bed, already in a gown, Harm standing next to her. The doctor came in and just looking at him brought shivers through Mac's body.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Luke. What's the problem here?" the doctor asked, as if he had better things to do.

"I've been having pain in my lower abdomen and I began bleeding, right before coming here." Mac said not looking at the doctor.

"Do you think you may be pregnant?" the doctor asked. Mac couldn't have been more surprised at the doctor's question Could I be? She asked herself. It's possible, but I doubt it. Wouldn't I have realized it?

"I don't think so." Mac said, even though she really wasn't sure. And what if she was pregnant? What if that was what was causing her the pain? Just the thought made a knot in her throat.

"Ok, well why don't I just check you and make sure, and then we can have some results." the doctor said as if talking to a child.

"Fine." Mac simply said.

"Maybe I should go, Mac. You need your privacy." Harm said, although he didn't wish to leave Mac's side.

"No it's ok, Harm. Don't worry about it." and at that moment Mac squeezed Harm's hand even harder, assuring him that she didn't want him to leave.

"Ok, but if you feel uncomfortable at any time just tell me." Harm said.

The doctor had finished examining Mac after a couple of minutes and twice as many questions. Right away Mac could tell that something wasn't right by the mere fact that two nurses had come in during the examination.

"What's wrong, doctor?" Mac asked slowly as if afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, major, but you were in fact pregnant."

At the doctor's words Mac couldn't do anything but begin to cry. Brumby had killed her child. Their child. Harm was still holding her hand, but even he didn't know what to tell Mac. A lot of questions were going through his head.

"Why did you say that I was pregnant? What happened?" Mac asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but you had an incomplete miscarriage." the doctor. Mac began to cry even harder, wishing for everything to be one horrible dream.

"Were going to have to conduct a procedure to remove the rest of the fetus." the doctor added. "I'll give you to a moment."

Even after the doctor left the room Mac was still in shock. Days ago she was in what she believed was a happy marriage and know she was in the middle of a divorce learning that her husband had killed her child. Even though the doctor hadn't asked she knew that the cause of the miscarriage was what Brumby did to her.

"Are you okay?" Harm asked deeply concerned. Mac didn't answer she just buried her head in Harm's chest and began to cry. Harm placed his hand on her back, caressing her.

"Why Harm? Why?" he heard Mac ask.

"I don't know Mac." was all Harm could say. They had a small conversation and Harm finally managed to calm down Mac. Before the doctor arrived they agreed that they would tell him what had caused the miscarriage. Within a few minutes the doctor had returned.

"We need to do the procedure immediately. If you want you may stay in the room, the procedure is quite simple." the doctor said. "If everything goes well you may be discharged in a couple of hours."

During the entire procedure Mac had her head turned to the side, not wishing to see what was happening. Harm was sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand and once in a while wiping away her tears. When the procedure was done the doctor began to tell Mac and Harm several after care instructions.

"Doctor I need to tell you something. I think the reason why I had a miscarriage was because of my husband. You see we got into an argument and...." but Mac couldn't continue. Just to think that that night she was pregnant and now she wasn't made her eyes teary. Harm continued to tell the doctor what happened, avoiding several details. At the end he told the doctor that he wished for him to check Mac over and make sure that she wasn't hurt any further and for him to write a report. The doctor agreed to everything, mostly because he felt compassion for Mac and disgust for whoever it was that did that to her.

Between the paper work and the new check up they spent about another hour or two in the hospital. But luckily Mac seemed to physically fine and the paper work of the assault was complete. Now they were on the way to Harm's apartment.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Harm asked knowing that Mac must be hungry. But Mac didn't even answer she just shook her head. She had been like that the entire time since found out she had a miscarriage, and the truth was Harm couldn't blame her. But then again he was worried about her. They reached Harm's building and silently they went up to his apartment. Once they were inside Mac went straight to the bedroom. And even though he thought she need some time alone he followed her inside.

"Mac, talk to me. Please." Harm said, sitting next to Mac on the bed. Mac was looking down and Harm placed his hand on her chin making her look up. That's when he noticed that she was crying again, and it broke his heart. Why did the woman he love have to go through so much pain.

"I'm sorry, Harm. I'm so sorry." Mac said. Burying her face in his neck.

"What do you have to be sorry about. I should be the one saying that, I should have taken better care of you."

"No, Harm. You have been there for me and I don't even know how to thank you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this. It's just that I don't think I can handle this."

"Don't say that Mac, it's not true. You are the toughest woman I know, and I'm sure that you can handle this. It's not going to be easy, but you will."

"Thank you. But I don't know if I'm ever going to forget this, forget about Brumby...he killed my baby." Mac said, looking down once again.

"The admiral is working on your divorce you don't need to be with Brumby anymore. All you have to do is get through this and I will be here to help you." Harm said.

"Oh, god, Harm, I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you for everything you have done for me. You are the best thing that has happened in my life and I hope you will always be." Mac said.

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Harm said, smiling. " And I'm not going anywhere." he added.

"That's good." Mac said. Harm kissed the top of her head and stood up. "Come on, lets go do something." Harm said stretching his hand so Mac could take it.

"Where are we going?" Mac asked, curiosity hitting her.

"How about we go eat and then we can watch a movie." Harm said.

"Sounds great. Let me just get changed, I don't want to go dressed out like this." Mac said.

"Sure, I'll be in the living room."

"Give me ten minutes." Mac said.

Harm was sitting in the couch and exactly ten minutes later Mac appeared, dressed in jeans and an aqua sweater. Harm couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"Are we ready?" Mac asked.

"Yup." Harm responded, still thinking about his earlier thought.

Minutes later they were on their way to a small restaurant near Harm's apartment, that they had gone before and really enjoyed. During dinner they had a long conversation, mostly about what had happened that day but they still laughed and had a good time. When they left the restaurant they went to a small video store and rented two movies, although they doubted they would get to see both that night. They returned to Harm's apartment and they were now in his bedroom.

"Thank you for dinner, Harm, it was wonderful."

"Your very welcome, you deserve it." Harm said.

"Do you mind if I take a shower before we watch the movie?" Mac asked.

"No, I was planning on doing the same thing." Harm responded.

"Do you want to go first?" Mac asked.

"No it's ok." Harm said.

"Ok, well I'll be out in a couple of minutes." Mac said. And she wasn't kidding, about 15 minutes later she was in the bedroom.

"You turn." Mac said to Harm when she saw that his was in the bed reading a magazine. Harm to was done in about the same time.

"Want anything to drink?" Mac asked.

"No thanks." Harm said. Harm was sitting in the couch waiting for Mac to come from the kitchen, with her glass of water, before he played the movie.

Mac was now standing next to Harm and placing her glass on the coffee table she asked. "Do you mind if I get comfortable?" Mac asked, smiling.

"No, go right ahead. Make yourself at home." Harm responded.

Mac sat a distance from Harm on the couch and then laid down, placing her head on Harm's lap. "A little better than my pillow." Mac said, laughing.

"Thanks." Harm said, laughing as well. "You really took the, 'make yourself at home' comment serious, didn't you?" Harm said.

Mac just smiled. Harm played the movie, and placed the remote on the table. During the two hours that the movie lasted Mac thought that she would fall asleep of how comfortable she felt. No, not even, it was more like how well it felt. Like it was supposed to be like this from the very beginning. Although she had just "broken up" with Brumby she couldn't help but think of Harm. She couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive and that he was the best friend she ever had. He had always been there for her, and even though they had their down moments, he always cared for her as she did for him. But now it was different. She couldn't help but admit that her marriage with Brumby was all a lie, a fake marriage. And she couldn't hide the fact that she was in love with him. That's right, she was in love with him. But how would she admit it, she couldn't. What if it destroyed their friendship? She wouldn't be able to handle that.

The irony of it all is that Harm was thinking the exact same thing.


	11. True Feelings

Harm's Apartment

"I want to see that movie." Mac said, when a preview came on.

"Well, maybe we could see it together another day." Harm said.

"That will be great." Mac responded turning her head to look at him. "You know you really are comfortable, I should use you as a pillow all the time. Mac added sounding a little bit more flirtatious than she intended to.

"We can arrange that." Harm responded laughing, making the moment less tense. The movie began and they were soon paying close attention.

Two hours later

By the time the credits were rolling Mac was already fast asleep. When Harm realized that she was he couldn't help but look at her. she looked beautiful, peaceful,...perfect. He was in love with her, he couldn't deny it, but her breakup with Brumby was to recent. He couldn't confess his feelings in such a rough time, or maybe he should. No, he decided, he would tell her when the time was right. Whenever that would be. He started to pass his hand through her hair and he felt her stir.

"Harm?" she softly whispered.

"Yeah." Harm said.

"Did the movie finish? I'm tired."

"Yes you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He said, this time not really sure she was paying attention, noticing her eyes were still closed.

"Mac?" There was no answer. "Great." He said to himself. How an I supposed to move her without waking her up, he thought. He decided to stay in the couch and fall asleep himself. Sooner or later Mac would have to wake up.

For the next few days the routine was pretty much the same. Harm continued to care for Mac, not letting her be alone for more than a couple of minutes. They went to a doctor's appointment making sure that everything was alright. But most of all they used this time to be together, care for each other, and have fun. They spent the nights watching movies and talking, later falling asleep in each others arms.

"Can I have another toast?" Mac asked Harm one morning during breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Harm asked, surprised Mac actually felt like eating. During the last couple of days Mac had eaten very little and Harm had even noticed that she had lost a couple of pounds.

"Yeah. Why?" Mac responded.

"No reason, just glad to know you got your appetite back." Harm said, placing a piece of toast on Mac's plate.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Mac smiled, something she had done more and more often lately.

"What do you feel like doing today? And I hope it's not watching movies." Harm asked, smiling.

"Actually, I feel like going out. Maybe to the park or something. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea. At what time do you want to leave?"

"I guess in about an hour. We need to get ready. I will go bath and when I'm done I'll help you with the dishes."

"Don't worry about it. Don't forgot I'm still taking care of you."

Mac smiled, stood from the table, and walked into the bedroom. When she was ready she walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling like a completely different person. Her bruises had almost disappeared but she still felt sore and Harm still had to change her bandages once in a while. But it was still hard for her to forget about her miscarriage. She had woken up in the middle of the night the other day because of a nightmare. And she found herself crying in Harm's arms a few minutes later. From that day on Mac couldn't go to bed without having Harm by her side, something Harm began to worry about. Not that it bothered him but he felt like Mac wouldn't be able to fully recover. After about 50 minutes both Harm and Mac were ready to go to the park.

"You ready?"

"Yes." Mac answered sounding like a little girl.

"Glad to see you smiling so much." Harm said as he placed his arm across her waist leading her to the stairs and later to the car. During the car ride they didn't talk much, mostly listening to the radio. Mac wanted to talk to Harm but she thought in the park it would be a lot better. When they arrived to the park they decided to take a walk before doing anything else. At the beginning of their walk Mac reached for Harm's hand, feeling a lot safer being closer to him. About a year ago he would have been surprised but during this week they had become a lot closer.

"When do you think you would like to return to JAG?" Harm asked.

"I don't know, but probably on Monday. I want to get updated on everything. Plus, I kind of miss working."

"Good. That way I won't worry about you bee alone in the apartment."

"What do you mean?"

"The Admiral told me I had to be back to the office on Monday."

"I guess I have no choice. I'm not staying in the apartment by myself." Harm just smiled. "Harm, I want to talk to you, you think we can sit down?"

"Sure is something wrong?" He asked, as they walked towards an isolated bench.

"No." Mac said. " I just want to tell you something."

"Oh, ok."

Once they were seated on the bench, Mac tuned towards Harm, placing her hand on top of his.

"What's wrong, Mac? You're worrying me."

"Just listen. I just want to thank you for everything you have done. You don't know how much I appreciate it. You've always been there for me and I will never know how to repay you. Right now I'm going through a lot and you've been by my side since the beginning. Not judging me or asking questions." Mac stopped and looked down as if to get some strength. "I just wanted to tell you this." Mac said still looking down feeling the tears begin to spill.

"Oh, Mac. You don't need to thank me for anything. You are my best friend and much more, and I would do anything for you. If I could I would take all your pain and all your sorrows away." He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head seeing the tears for the first time.

"Oh, Mac." He said as he felt his heart break. At that moment Mac leaned forward and buried her face on his chest. And began to cry.

"Its okay Mac." Harm said as he rubbed her back.

"I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that, it is the farthest thing from the truth. You deserve all the good things in life, and I should say that I don't deserve you. I love you and I haven't had the strength to tell you for the past eight years. Mac you are everything to me and without you there would be no point in my life." Harm said, beginning to cry himself.

Mac looked up shocked by his words but at the same time relieved and content.

"I love you too, Harm." Mac said smiling. "And always will."

Now it was Harm's turn to be shocked. He wasn't aware of the fact that he had confessed to Mac his feelings but he didn't regret it.

"I love you too. I love you so much." Harm told Mac.

Mac hugged Harm now crying tears of joy. She broke the hug and looked straight into Harm's blue eyes, leaned forward and kissed him. Although it was not a passionate kiss it expressed everything she needed to say. When they broke the kiss Harm then took the initiative and kissed Mac was once again. This time the kiss was more passionate, but each one of them could feel the same love once again. For the next minutes Harm and Mac just held on to each other, not caring about the rest of the world. They sat there just thinking about the best and most important things in their life's. About what had just happened. About their future, and they both concluded with the same things.

A new beginning.

Their love.

Each other.


End file.
